PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie
PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie is a fanfiction that features the main pups of PAW Patrol as well as a cast of new friends. The story is set a few years into the future, where the pups are a bit older than they are in the TV series. They're teenagers, actually. The story takes place after the PAW Patrol disbands, and the pups set off into occupations in their respective fields of expertise. DISCLAIMER: PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie ''is a work of fiction and should be treated as such. The events that transpire in this story are in no way, shape, or form canon to the PAW Patrol series. Got any suggestions, comments, or concerns? Don't be hesitant to give me feedback! In fact, I encourage it! Synopsis The PAW Patrol has always been there to help and save people and animals in need throughout Adventure Bay. As the pups grew older, becoming more proficient in their fields of expertise, more responsibilities and duties arose. With more responsibility comes personal conflicts between the members. Arguing, Rivalries, lack of cooperation, it was all tearing the team apart. Until Ryder decided that enough was enough... Ryder disbanded the PAW Patrol, allowing the pups to go into occupations in their fields of expertise, and they've held strong grudges against each other for a long time. As the pups leave Adventure Bay for cities and environments beyond, reality begins to settle. Chase, Skye, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest and Tracker have split up. Their past friendships were for naught. As the pressures of reality begin to build, the former PAW Patrol are forced to work with each other once again. All they have worked to protect and maintain is beginning to collapse, so the PAW Patrol pups must reforge their bonds and reform the PAW Patrol to save not only all they've ever cared for, but to save themselves as well. Riddle Me This ''When a chain is broken, it must be mended... Some are replaced, some are repaired... When a chain breaks, it can be miniscule... Or devastating... Fewer chains are reforged and strengthened One chain must be reforged with a new tool... A new tool that is both the reason and resolution of the shattering... An instrument to reform and rebirth... A Force of Nature... Decipher this, and you have discovered the true message and meaning of PAW Patrol: Shadows of Camaraderie. Characters Canon Canine Characters Chase - A German Shepherd who has taken a position as a detective in the Police force of the city of Los Guardiánes. (Age: 16, almost 17) Marshall - A full-time Firefighting Dalmatian and Paramedic. (Age: 15) Skye - A cockapoo who has become a stunt pilot with her jet pack and also works occasionally with a special operations anti-crime unit and as a high-flying rescuer. (Age: 16) Rocky - An Ecologist, Recycling, Nature Preserving mutt who cares deeply for the environment. (Age: Just turned 16) Rubble - An English Bulldog who is the most respected and hardest worker in the country's top construction company, revolutionizing construction for the good of the people and environment. (Age: 15) Zuma - The Chocolate Labrador Lifeguard and resident Marine-Biologist of a small coastal town. (Age: 15) Everest - A Siberian Husky who works in the Arctic and Antarctic Research and Rescue operations. (Age: 16, almost 17) Tracker - A Chihuahua who works as a Forest Ranger, Wilderness Expert and First-Responder, and archaeologist. (Age: 17) Sylvia - A Belgian Sheepdog who was beaten by Chase in a herding competition. Inspired by him, she decided to try her paws at Law Enforcement. She is part of Chase's team in Los Guardiánes. (Age: 16, almost 17) Canon Human Characters Ryder - Now a teenager and having been surrounded by the PAW Patrol pups with the many talents he taught them for so long, Ryder has become a more well-rounded individual than he was before. He is currently MIA after the PAW Patrol's disbanding. (Age: 19, almost 20) Jake - Jake continues to work with Everest in Arctic and Antarctic Research and Rescue. (Age: 28, almost 29) Mayor Goodway - TBD Katie - TBD Original Canine Characters NOTE: Some of these characters have yet to appear in a published work, however are mentioned in some works-in-progress. Steelbeam - A male Patterdale Terrier with a silver stripe down his back who works with Rubble in the construction company. His name is derived from the silver stripe along his back. (PAW Patrol Role: Architect) (Age: 16) Beryl - A female Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever with striking blue-green eyes who works with Zuma as a lifeguard. She's named after a rare blue-green beryl discovered off the shores of her hometown on the day of her birth. (PAW Patrol Role: Marine-Biology) (Age: 15) Arabella - A female blue-spotted Dalmatian who is the daughter of the Fire Chief that Marshall works for. She is a skilled musician, proficient in Music Therapy. Her name means either "yielding to prayer" or "Beautiful Change". (PAW Patrol Role: Music Therapy) (Age: 15) Umbravivo - A male lemon-spotted Dalmatian who is Marshall's partner in the fire department. His name is derived from the Spanish words "umbra" and "vivo" for a combined contradictory meaning of "Bright Shadow". He is an expert on demolitions. (PAW Patrol Role: Demolitions) (Age: 16) Centurion - A male mix between a Weimaraner and a White Shepherd, resulting in a white underbelly, a grayish-blue back, golden eyes, and ears that can't decide whether they will point up or flop down. He has a passion for building devices to aid others. His name is derived from the ancient Roman rank meaning "Leader of 100" His surname, Wächter-Veritate is a combined German-Latin name. "Wächter" meaning "Watcher" and "Veritate" meaning "Verity". In all, Centurion Wächter-Veritate is the "True Watcher of One Hundred." (PAW Patrol Role: Engineer/Mechanic) (Age: 17, almost 18) Primavera - A female Springer Spaniel who prefers the solitude of nature, plants, and other animals. Her name is derived from the Italian word for "Spring." (PAW Patrol Role: Nature Liaison) (Age: just turned 16) Frostbound - A cocky young male Alaskan Malamute who is quite snarky and sarcastic, self-confident, and slightly narcissistic, but still kind. His name is derived from his abnormally ice-cold paws that are always a pale-blue color and his unusually thick bones. He is part of Everest's polar team. (PAW Patrol Role: Weather) (Age: 17) Tierra - A female Majorca Ratter who lives on the go, cleaning up the environment and volunteering with every group she can. She, like Tracker, is a Wilderness Expert, and is better trained in herbal medicines. She is Tracker's new partner in the Greenmarsh National Wilderness. Her name is derived from her love for nature. (PAW Patrol Role: Botany) (Age: 17) Maximillian - A male blue-spotted Dalmatian who works fixing vehicles and other mechanical contraptions. He's fresh out of college, spending most of his days doing whatever as the garage he operates from is next to his house, so he essentially works at home. He is Arabella's older brother. His name is derived from that of his father. (Age: 21, almost 22) Lux - A male Rottweiler, Saluki, and Springer Spaniel mix. He is a big conservationist, and a nature-lover. He has dedicated his life to cleaning the atmosphere, ending illegal deforestation, and preserving the environment and its wildlife. He is Primavera's cousin. His name is derived from "luz" or "luce" meaning "Light" to describe the pure heart that Lux has. (Age: 25) Saracco - A male Cursinu with a brindle coat and coloration. He's an expert thief, and very efficient at stealth. He's a kind, outgoing individual, but serious when need-be. He is one of Centurion's best friends, and escaped with him from the shelter. His name is derived from an Italian surname meaning "Thief", and his last name, Santoscuro, is a combined word meaning "Dark Saint." In all, Saracco Santoscuro is the "Dark Saint of Thieves." (Honorary PAW Patrol Role: Strategy) (Age: 17) Nicasia - A female Labrador Husky who is incredibly adept at lies and deception. While she is very kind, she and Saracco assert their talents to give to the poor, kind of like Robin Hood. Nicasia escaped with Saracco and Centurion from the shelter, and could be considered Centurion's girlfriend. Her name is derived from the Greek masculine name "Nicasio" meaning "Victorious One." Her surname, Beaumensonges, is a combined word meaning "Beautiful Lies." In all, Nicasia Beaumensonges is the "Victorious One of Beautiful Lies." (Honorary PAW Patrol Role: Intelligence) (Age: 17) Micaelina - A female Doberman-Golden Retriever mix who has a talent for ballet and dancing. An incredibly talented and incredibly shy individual. However, she is kind and caring in her own unique ways. (Age: 16) Jaune - A male white Standard Poodle with pale-yellow lightning-shaped markings along his arms due to being struck by lightning as a young pup. He is a Valkyrie Pilot and one of Skye's new teammates. His name is derived from a word meaning "yellow", the same colors as his scars. (Age: 16) Grisha - A male Bohemian Shepherd who has always wanted to take to the skies and be truly limitless. He can be quite rough at first, and his form of comedy comes in sarcasm and light teasing, but he means well, caring for his companions. He is a Valkyrie Pilot and one of Skye's new teammates. (Age: 17) Cecilia - A female Border Collie and Australian Shepherd mix. She is quite flirtatious and snarky, but is very considerate, risking her life for others as a rescue pilot. She is incredibly smart, one of the smartest young Valkyrie officers ever. She is also bisexual. She is a Valkyrie Pilot and one of Skye's new teammates. (Age: 17) Sheryl - A female, white Standard Poodle. An extremely introverted and shy individual, and the sister of Jaune. Cecilia has a bit of a crush on her. (Age: Just turned 16) Fire Chief Maximus - A noble, very serious male blue-spotted Dalmatian who is the canine Fire Chief in the city of Red October. He is Marshall's employer. He is the father of Maximillian and Arabella, the uncle of Umbravivo, and the brother of Umbravivo's deceased mother. (Age: 45) Jindrich Adlersflügel - A wise, old, semi-optimistic Bloodhound who's very experienced with the world. He's been around a long time. He was the best of friends with Centurion's father, Adelrik, and was the uncle figure to Adelrik, as Jindrich was best friends with Adelrik's father, Diederik. He was a part of Adelrik's 100 Strays looking for better lives, and was appointed as Centurion's godfather as Adelrik died. (Age: 71) Original Human Characters Police Chief Ignacio - The chief of police in the city of Los Guardiánes. He is Chase and Sylvia's employer, and is a member of the anti-crime and domestic terrorism task forces codenamed "Fervour". (Age: 37) Locations Los Guardiánes The bustling, tropical metropolis of Los Guardiánes, home to the highest crime rate in the country, and some of the most dangerous gangs in the nation, as well as the most experienced police force, the LGPD, under the command of Police Chief Ignacio. Los Guardiánes is a lively city, full of bright neon signs, a good income of money, and a high-standard of living. The city is a major tourist attraction, and the residence keep on with their daily lives, despite the gangs. The city also has three entrances to the north, west, and east, as there's a long, lush beach to the south against a massive lake in the middle of a desert. At each entrance to the city, there are two statues for a total of six statues called Los Guardiánes Seis, ''or "The Six Guardians." Whitecrest The hometown of Beryl Aquabella. The small coastal town of Whitecrest. A modest little town on the shores of the Pacific. A self-sustaining town with all the resources they need in the surrounding area. The residence either live in tropical-esque houses or in spacious modern houses. This gives the town a sense of interaction between two cultures. The town is also home to endangered White-Crested creatures such as dolphins and turtles with white crests on their heads and shells, glowing coral topped with white, and white-crested fish. The town also has a stadium for the last remaining few White-Crested orcas and an enclosed space for four White-Crested dolphins. There is also a Marine-Biology lab with one Marine-Biologist. Red October The hometown of Umbravivo Cavalier, and Maximus, Maximillian, and Arabella Rycerzfuego. The town of Red October is a somewhat small suburban community with their own radio station, and a large population of firefighters, paramedics, and police officers. The town itself is not very interesting, with the only tourist attractions being the nearby October Falls, which change colors from red, orange, yellow, and brown, much like the changing leaves of autumn and the October Apple Orchard. The town's trees, called October Maples, are red, yellow, golden, and orange all-year round, giving the town a feeling of the season of autumn. Greenmarsh National Wilderness In the central-southwest of the country, there's a massive area of land called the Greenmarsh National Wilderness, the largest national preserve in the world. The Wilderness has a central rainforest with exotic plants and animals and waterfalls, a large lake and beach similar to Los Guardiánes in the west, a swamp, golden prairies, and outback-like plains to the east, lush, colorful forests and orchards to the south, and an icy tundra and mountains to the north. Such a diverse amalgamation of natural features in a relatively close area has to be preserved. Springmoor Woods and Lightacre Vale Springmoor Woods is a legendary forest filled with plants and wildlife like something out of a fairy tale. Waters with regenerative, healing, and curative properties, bioluminescent organisms, and trees with powerful, purifying properties. The wildlife had even taken on characteristics of the plants, such as plant-like limbs and protection reminiscent of tree-bark. A small village called Lightacre Vale was once in the forest, inhabited by people who lived in harmony with the creatures of the forest. Lightacre Vale was the hometown of Primavera Lucenatura and Lux Corazón. Sadly, a majority of the forest was destroyed by illegal deforestation, poachers and hunters, all seeking wealth from the forest's rare gifts. The remaining 20% of Springmoor Woods is officially protected and sealed off by large, bipedal, aggressive, plant-like deer called Springmoor Wendigoes. Wildermount Cliff The hometown of Steelbeem Theriault. The industrial city of Wildermount Cliff is situated near a cliff, though the city both extends above and below the high edges. Built on a massive system of mines and caves filled with an abundance of resources, Wildermount Cliff quickly became the capital of construction in the country. The city once had the highest rate of pollution in the country, until Strongbourne Construction Company showed up to aid the town in cleaning up their ways. Now, Wildermount Cliff is the most technologically-advanced city in the nation, as well as the cleanest. The architecture of the city is absolutely outstanding with elaborate buildings, statues, and a revolutionary eco-friendly cleaning system. Vertigo Hill The hometown of Grisha Ziolkowski and Cecilia Fairchild. Vertigo Hill is a city of festivities and aerial performances. Many of the citizens are stunt pilots or Valkyrie officers, or just love to zip-line, hang-glide, or take part in many other aerial activities. Acrophobia is practically nonexistent in the town of Vertigo Hill. Built on a hill in the foothills of the Vertigo Mountains, The Vertigo Mountains are home to extremely steep cliffs, rushing rivers, powerful waterfalls, unique magnetic storms, and a lush, wide valley in the center on the mountains. Vertigo Hill is the city of thrill-seekers who dare to take to the skies. Early Excerpts and Previews The Kiss' Aftermath Everest stared angrily at the mutt before her. Her arms crossed and youthful face scrunched into a snarling expression. Looking back at the husky, Rocky wore a bushy eyebrow raised at his former teammate, attempting to piece together exactly what thoughts are processing through her mind. A poor Labrador called Zuma looked on in worry as his comrades appeared as if they'll tear each other to shreds. Breaking the seemingly eternal silence, Everest spoke, "I can't believe you..." "Believe what?" replied Rocky, tapping his long fingers against his hips. Everest scoffed, wearing a face of disgust. She snapped, "You kissed me!" "YOU kissed me back!" Rocky replied without skipping a beat. After rolling her eyes, Everest argued. "And then you acted like it wasn't a big deal!" "Because it wasn't!" said Rocky. "The moment was right. The moon was high and reflecting beautifully on the lake. The two of us were alone, so I took a chance!" "I can't believe you're trying to rationalize that!" The Husky complained in disbelief. Zuma, ever so hesitantly raised his hand and asked so politely, "May I say something?" Without batting an eye, Everest and Rocky stared into each other's eyes and snarled, "Shut up, Zuma." Over-Exertion Many troubling thoughts coursed through the mind of Rubble. What tale did he have to spin of the downfall of the PAW Patrol? Was it jealousy of what Rocky did? Was it Marshall's immature antics? Was it Chase's voluntary decision to remove himself from the team after Skye got hurt? Was it what Rubble himself did? "Rubble...?" A voice calmly said. Rubble stood there motionless, almost dead like a standing corpse. "Hey, Rubble! Buddy!" It was hard to believe that Rubble could be starting to fall asleep on a construction site. Dust covering the area that could seep into one's eyes. The clanging of hammers and nails against cold metal. The roars of drills and jackhammers as people and canines were building their third medical station in the past few months. Rubble had great influence in these situations. He snapped back to this corporeal plane of reality. "Huh? What?" asked a puzzled Rubble. The English Bulldog shook his head to prevent him from drifting away again. A small hand of long, thin fingers was placed on Rubble's shoulder. "You alright, bud?" This Patterdale Terrier asked with concern in his eyes. Steelbeam had been Rubble's first friend since joining the best construction company in the country. He has a silver stripe along his back and over the top of his tail. "I'm fine..." Rubble responded in an attempt to sound convincing. He set down the reddish-brown metal beams he had been carrying on his lonesome. Steelbeam shook his head with discontent. "You're our hardest worker. We owe you a great deal for all you've helped us do for the community. We helped so many people thanks to you." "It's my job..." Rubble commented. "There is a such thing as over-exerting yourself." Steelbeam explained. "It's exactly what you're doing to yourself. You've been working non-stop for the past three weeks, only taking breaks to eat and for quick naps." "He's right." The supervisor added. "Take a few days, Rubble. Recuperate, then come back." Rubble didn't even take a second thought. "What if there's an accident?! I can help!" He exclaimed. "I can't let myself fail again!" Steelbeam shook his head, mouthing the word 'No'. He said, "This isn't about that train! It's about your own well-being!" Rubble looked at Steelbeam with a somber face. Despite growing older, he can still perform an astonishing puppy-eyes expression. Steelbeam placed his hand on the shoulder of Rubble and assured him with a smile on his muzzle, "I'll pick up your slack until you get back." Gem of the Sea One may find it difficult to imagine trouble on a white-sand beach near a small coastal town underneath a bright sun with clear, tropical waters. The palm trees leaning gently in the wind as Zuma sat atop the lifeguard seat and gazed out into the vivid sea. As Lifeguard and resident Marine-Biologist, he's a valuable asset to the small community. Two lifeguards happily spend their days guarding the beach-goers and observing the marine wildlife. The former PAW Patrol Labrador Retriever, Zuma and his new partner, a Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever named Beryl, named for her striking blue-green eyes, sports a tan coat with the exception of her white underbelly. Zuma has since gotten water-like tattoos on his face and arms to further emphasize his love for water. However, the alterior motive behind his ink was to express and boast his individuality. He was beginning to fall asleep under the sun when Beryl decided it was a grand idea to station herself next to Zuma on a small seat. He snorted awake, gripping the arm rests of the elevated chair in utter shock. "Wah! Uhhh... Bewyl?" Zuma tilted his head. "What awe you doing?" He asked with broken 'R's'. Beryl, being her innocent self, didn't see a problem with her sharing the lifeguard post with Zuma. "I just saved a drowning young 'un, and now I'm keeping a watchful eye." She explained, holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes. The Labrador rolled his eyes and pondered, "Do you have to sit on my lap?" Beryl technically had one leg positioned over Zuma's due to the confined space of the lifeguard post. "There's only one lifeguard post on the beach, Zuma..." Beryl replied. "Unfortunately, we have to share this one, anyway. And I'm not on your lap, I'm next to it. Besides, you're cute." Zuma shrugged his shoulders in acceptance of the compliment. He seems to be accustomed to receiving compliments of that manner. "Thank you, I trwy weal hawd." He was complimented once again by a few giggles from Beryl. "Why awe you called Bewyl?" Zuma proposed the question. She lowered her binoculars. Beryl smirked, for the reason was as intriguing as it was personal. After a deep breath, she explained, "I was named for my eyes. My birthday just so happened to be the same day a rare blue-green beryl was discovered on these very sea-floors." She gestured to the vast blue yonder. "The gemstone matched my eyes, so I was named Beryl. A Gem of the Sea." "Wow... That's amazing!" Zuma said in awe. Beryl turned her head to look Zuma in the eyes. "So... What did you do to the PAW Patrol? I told you my namesake..." Zuma scoffed, "Awe we exchanging secwets now?" In response, Beryl nodded. Reluctantly, Zuma began to explain, feeling his facial tattoo with his large left hand. "I just had too many wesponsibilities... Both on the team and off... And my teammates werwen't too thwilled that I had anothah job helping people... Simple as that." A Detective's Grief "Chase, behind you!!" One of the other officers who was helping an injured citizen yelled. As gunshots went off, the armoured criminal shoved Chase through the window, and hurtling towards the ground... From twenty stories up... As he wailed and screamed, he felt someone grab his wrist, halting his descent. Chase quickly stared up and saw a bright angel against a furious night sky. The cockapoo on wings stared back down at the German Shepherd and said, "I got you, Chase!" Chase thanked his savior with a scowl... "Skye..." The other two raids went smoothly, and the criminals were apprehended in the name of justice. This raid was much worse than the other two... And Chase saw it all... Good men and good companions fall... When all was said and done, some final investigations were conducted as SWAT and medics began to leave the scene. Chase and Skye stood outside the radio tower exchanging grudging glances. Chase scowled, "How many debts do I owe you now? Are you trying to spite me at this point?" "What are you talking about?!" asked an annoyed Skye. "In case you haven't noticed, I don't care about that! You don't owe me anything!" Chase rolled his eyes and said, "What are you even doing here? I'm pretty sure the police and I can handle this..." Scoffing at the thought, Skye replied, "I disarmed three other bombs in that building. Admit it, you need me." Chase shot a puzzled glare at his former comrade. Skye added, "Plus, I have orders. I'm to work with you and your task force for a while. So man up, and face that we're gonna have to tolerate each-" She was cut off from that sentence. Chase grabbed the collar of Skye's vest and dragged her into a nearby alley. He pinned her against the wall and positioned his face not two inches from hers. "Look... I don't care if you have orders, I don't care what you do in your own line of work. Go get hurt somewhere else! But if you get hurt because of me again..." Chase's voice began to break before he could finish his thought. His lips quivered at the mere thought of it. His eyes began to fill with tears... "I... I couldn't live with myself..." He barely finished that sentence before Skye wrapped her arms around Chase's shoulders as he broke down... A Scarlet Letter of Fire This was like a dream come true... The clumsy Dalmatian that can help people where his co-workers and companions won't judge and ridicule him. Marshall the accident-prone Firefighting Dalmatian has finally rid himself of his judgemental teammates... The siren of the fire truck wailed as Marshall and his partner, Umbravivo, a lemon-spotted Dalmatian, rode on the back of the engine. "So what do you think happened this time?" asked Marshall. Umbravivo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know... Something about trying to use solar panels and tin foil just to find out if you can make candy? I don't know, that's what I heard..." Marshall chuckled at the premise of the whole ordeal. "So they took a page out of my book?" He joked. "Precisely." The lemon-spotted Dalmatian commented quite seriously. Marshall shot an annoyed frown at his partner. As they approached the building, Marshall's and Umbravivo's eyes widened in absolute shock. "That's the apartment building that the Fire Chief lives in!!" Umbravivo exclaimed. As the engine slowed down, Marshall and Umbravivo jumped off the back and rushed to a crying Dalmatian lady. Umbravivo's aunt. "Auntie... I mean, Ma'am, is there anyone still in the building?!" Umbravivo asked with a sense of urgency. "My daughter! My baby is trapped in there! Please, save Arabella!" The mother cried. You could feel the amount of love that a mother feels for her children... Marshall's jaw nearly hit the ground. He exclaimed, "Arabella is still in there?!" He grabbed his mask and ran towards the burning building. "Come on, Umbravivo!" As Marshall and Umbravivo rushed recklessly into the burning building, the Fire Chief watched on with reinforcements right by his sides to rescue his daughter, Arabella. Umbravivo hacked away at wooden debris with his fire axe, he cleared paths through the building for an escape after Arabella is secure. The two searched three floors of burning wood to find her. "Arabella!" Marshall called out. "Arabella, where are you?" "I'm here!!" A frightened, sweet, and delicate Dalmatian girl replied. She was trapped in a cage of fire, and as Umbravivo was about to free her, the floor beneath him cracked and splintered, broke, and swallowed him. The lemon-spotted Dalmatian fell to the ground floor, taking his fire axe with him. "Marshall, you'd better hurry!" Umbravivo shouted as he exited the building. "This building is going to come down soon!" Marshall, by his reckless instinct, rammed his body into the smouldering woods, wrapped his arms around Arabella, and charged towards the wall with her in his arms. Marshall broke through the wall, absorbing the shards of splintering wood with his own body, and used himself to break the fall of Arabella. As the two hit the ground, the apartment building collapsed, filling the surrounding area with dust and ashes. "You... You saved my life, Marshall..." Arabella said in utter shock and gratitude... She had Marshall to thank. Arabella took off his mask and kissed his ash-covered forehead. "Thank you..." "Heheh... No problem..." replied a love-struck Marshall. "Marshall... Your eye... You're burned!" She said with much worry. Arabella was about to kiss Marshall directly on the muzzle, but she was stopped by her father, who escorted her away. Umbravivo helped Marshall onto his feet and helped to dust him off sympathetically, patting his shoulder with hands of shorter fingers and wide palms. The next day, Marshall found himself standing before the Fire Chief in his office, beads of sweat racing down Marshall's head. "You... You wanted to see me, sir?" Marshall asked. The large, older Dalmatian stood up with arms of bulging veins and a multitude of spots. He glared at Marshall in such a way that he was sure to experience nightmares for a week. The Fire Chief then said, "Now I don't know what game you're playing, Marshall, but I don't like it. What you did the other night was highly dangerous and reckless. You almost got Umbravivo killed and almost cost me Arabella..." "I'm sorry, sir..." Marshall whimpered. "I just wanted to help..." Marshall's eyes widened with fear as the Fire Chief leaned in over the desk towards him. "You're too dangerous, and I can't have my delicate flower around danger like you, so here's the deal, Rookie..." The Fire Chief eyed Marshall directly... As if Marshall wasn't terrified enough... "Stay away from my daughter..." Whereabouts It's been a while... Centurion has never been so skeptical in all his life. Not since the death of his father, not since his abandonment at the hands of his mother's owners. It's been a while since the PAW Patrol disbanded. Each of the pups... God-knows-where doing God-knows-what while they continue to loathe each other. Deep down... Even Centurion didn't know the lesson that Ryder intended to teach the pups. The endeavor was all a spiraling twister of confusion that inhabited the mind of Centurion. He only recalled the words that Ryder told him before he left. Of all... One sentence struck Centurion the most. ''"I have this unnerving presence in my mind that something bad's gonna happen... I'm not entirely sure what, however I do know that all our deeds will be for naught..." Is that why he had Centurion build those... devices? The ones he gave to the pups? Centurion walked through the glass door to the bar and grill. The place was clean with great pristine, the smell of grilled food, strong ale, and hearty steak filled the restaurant. In a lonely corner underneath a clear window, there sat a lone, old Bloodhound. Centurion pulled his hood off, revealing the goggles fixated upon his head, and walked towards the table, politely denying the waiter that approached him. He sat across from the Bloodhound, who didn't even bat an eye at the Weimaraner-Shepherd. "So... You finally found me..." Said the old canine in a raspy, rugged tone. He grasped the flagon of ale and gulped the golden liquid in large quantities. The alcohol didn't seem to affect him. "Centurion Wächter-Veritate... I knew we'd eventually see each other aga-" "Cut the Blödsinn, Jindrich." Centurion snapped. "The day I arrived at that shelter... You knew who I was..." Jindrich was silent as he paused in lifting the flagon to his muzzle once more. "Why didn't you tell me that you were there?" "I don't know what you're talking about, Centurion..." Jindrich replied. "Why didn't you tell me that you were part of my father's group? That you're my godfather?" The corner fell silent. Some nearby canines and people turned their heads to the two in the corner... They awkwardly directed their attention back to their own conversations in the bustling restaurant. Jindrich looked around for a few moments, then eyed Centurion once again. "Alright look..." Jindrich said in a low growl. "Your father didn't die naturally... He was killed by dog catchers. He refused to be taken, so they shot him... There's a reason criminal activity is rising throughout the country... Why are natural disasters only increasing in the Wilderness Preserves? Why are storms becoming colder and more brutal at the poles when the planet's temperature is rising? Why are the skies becoming increasingly more dangerous? Why do people spontaneously dislike construction nowadays? Why is marine life becoming so agitated?" Centurion's golden eyes widened when he realized that all those questions were true. Why was that happening? "What are you saying, Jindrich?" Centurion asked alarmingly. "Someone... Or something... Perhaps even nature itself... Who knows? Bottom line... They're not happy." Jindrich replied. "Strings are being pulled. Your buddy Ryder... He knows this." Centurion's awe-struck eyes gazed off into the distance, staring blankly out the window towards an approaching thunderstorm... Dark, rolling cloud with the occasional flash... Centurion slowly turned his head back at the old Bloodhound and snarled. "What else aren't you telling me..." He growled, slamming his fists on the wooden table. "TELL ME!!!" At this, multiple people directed their gazes towards Centurion and the Bloodhound, but he didn't care. Jindrich slowly stood up, the floor creaking as he did. Centurion's expression of anger turned into one of fear, and shock. "Whether by coincidence or careful planning, your buddy Ryder disbanded the PAW Patrol at exactly the right moment..." A spark went off in Centurion's mechanical mind. He figured it out. He knew all the answers. It was all so clear... He grabbed Jindrich by the collar and angrily demanded answers. "Where can I find Saracco Santoscuro and Nicasia Beaumensonges? Tell me!" "I think you already know the answer to that question, dear godchild of mine." Jindrich replied sternly. The raspy tone still lingered in his voice, as though he were about to hack up a vocal chord. Centurion grudgingly released Jindrich's collar and placed his hands on his hips, easily becoming lost in thought. He quickly snapped gaze towards the Bloodhound's face, staring directly into his eyes. "Thank you, Godfather." The Weimaraner-Shepherd scrambled across the floor, zooming as fast as he could out of the restaurant. The elderly Bloodhound smirked as he lifted his flagon to his muzzle and gulped as he sat back down his chair. "So the boy can ''learn after all..." Jindrich remarked to himself, chuckling as he did. "You'd be proud of the canine your son has become, Adelrik..." Two Ideals "What do you mean you want to relocate us?!" Lux exclaimed, slamming his fist onto the tree beside him. Throughout this field, the ecologists of the coalition worked to preserve the environment, and discover new facts about the world around them. "When last I checked, the World Environmental and Wildlife Conservation Coalition owned this field, and multiple other sites across the country... You come here and tell me that over a third of them are now ''yours and expect us to just go along with it, and I will tell you now, I would rather risk my life and go home than let you jeopardize our research! The natural beauty and necessity of the environment and living creatures will not ''be collateral for your greed!" The Rottweiler-mix was furious. His anger was apparent. Rocky and three other canine ecologists looked on in surprise, intimidation and astonishment as Lux lashed out at the construction businessmen clad in suits and hard hats. They held contracts and clipboards held against their sides and chests. The head of these businessmen tilted his head with pointed ears. "Go home? Risk your life... And go home?!" He asked sternly. "Mr. Corazón, would you kindly elaborate on that for us?" Lux was silent. He simply clenched his fist tighter, but ceased the grinding of his teeth. "Nothing..." He snarled. "It's nothing... You guys wouldn't understand anyway..." He turned his gaze towards Rocky for a moment, but with somber in the stead of frustration. The mutt knew that Lux wanted to speak with him after this was quarrel was concluded. "Do explain what we wouldn't understand?" The other businessman persisted. He wore a cocky scowl on his face, and it was apparent that Lux wanted to sock him across the snout. "Tell us, because you have our attention now!" "I said it's nothing!!" Lux snarled. "Tell your construction crew that they can all go home, because we're not jeopardizing our research!" Lux has deep feelings for the environment, although it's not entirely clear why... Rocky was sure he had his reasoning behind his care for nature, however it was obviously a very tragic past that Lux had to endure. Rocky could see it in his eyes... The Rottweiler-Saluki simply stared at the annoyed construction businessmen. "Rocky, what to the conversion levels look like?" The mutt's eyes widened as he checked the device he held in his hands. "Conversions are good... Transformation of the pollutants into oxygen and water are stable... But we're still missing other biological samples not found in this area... Lux... We might have to leave to continue our research. Gather what we need and head to the next field..." (WIP) Pairings PLEASE NOTE: These pairings ''only ''occur in ''Shadows of Camaraderie, ''and they do not occur in other fandoms unless otherwise stated. Chase x Skye Marshall x Arabella Rocky x Everest Zuma x Beryl Steelbeam x Primavera Tracker x Tierra (Umbravivo and Arabella are cousins, so no...) Gallery Shadows of Camaraderie Nicasia.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Nicasia (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Saracco.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Saracco (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Tierra.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Tierra (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Primavera.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Primavera (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Umbravivo.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Umbravivo (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Arabella.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Arabella (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Frostbound.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Frostbound (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Steelbeam.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Steelbeam (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Beryl (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Centurion (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Tracker.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Tracker (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Rubble.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Rubble (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Marshall.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Marshall (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Skye.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Skye (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Chase.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Chase (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Everest.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Everest (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Rocky.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Rocky (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Zuma.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Zuma (Sketch) Shadows of Camaraderie Symbol.jpg|Shadows of Camaraderie Symbol (Sketch) Chapters Chapter 1 Read Chapter 1: ''Broken ''Here! (All) Chapter 2 Read Chapter 2: ''New Jobs New Friends ''Here! (All) Chapter 3 Read Chapter 3: ''Environmentalists' Mantle ''Here! (Rocky, Zuma, Tracker) Chapter 4 Read Chapter 4: ''Fire and Ice ''Here! (Marshall, Everest, Rubble) Chapter 5 Read Chapter 5: ''Violet-Eyes ''Here! (Chase and Skye) Chapter 6 Chapter 6: ''Two Ideals, ''coming in the future! (Rubble and Rocky) Chapter 7 Chapter 7: ''Research and Results, coming in the future! (Zuma, Tracker, Rubble) Chapter 8 Chapter 8: ''Whereabouts ''coming in the future! (Centurion, Marshall, Skye) Chapter 9 Chapter 9: ''Mysteries of Variation ''coming in the future! (Everest, Rocky, Chase) Chapter 10 Chapter 10: ''Grudgingly Unite ''coming in the future! (Chase and Skye, Everest and Rocky) News Updates * Chapter 5 complete! * Chapters will focus on one or two pups at a time, and a short scene with a third. Rarely there will be a fourth. * The entire story of ''Shadows of Camaraderie ''will probably be around 20 chapters. The story needs to be told... * Chapter 6 will not be started until after the summer. Category:Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:DJ RJ's Fanfictions Category:Fanfics Category:Shadows of Camaraderie Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Fanfictions